Fireflies
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Altair and Malik are traveling. A small shot of the nighttime as Altair indulges in his fascination with fireflies.


Altair cupped his hands over the small, glowing bug. He opened them just a hair to watch the glow inside his hands, and his lips curled upward into the tiniest hint of a smile. He watched the light several times before he opened his hands and watched it crawl on his fingers. He smiled softly at the feel of the tiny bug legs against his skin. It stopped, then fluttered its wings and took off into the sky. He gazed out at the millions of fireflies dancing over the waters, each little pinprick of light leaving a trail in its wake.

"You act like a child," Malik teased, lying in the grass near the shore.

Altair was still wearing that smile as he looked back at his friend. "Can you tell me a more magnificent sight?"

Altair watched him for a moment before turning back to reach and gently snatch a firefly from the air, smiling as he peeked in his hands.

"You," Malik whispered, just low enough Altair couldn't hear.

Altair was all ready distracted by the lightning bug in his hand, watching it glow in vain inside his palms as he ignored the rest of the world. The little blips of light flickered in masses as Altair let the firefly go. He snagged another one and paced over, sitting beside Malik.

"Look," he murmured.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Yes, Altair, another firefly."

Nevertheless, he sat up and looked as he opened his hands to show him the small bug. The yellow light flashed once, twice, and Malik offered a finger. He wore a soft smile as it crawled onto his finger and lit before flying off. Altair took his hand as he scooted in close to mold to his best friend's side.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he murmured, his gaze watching the dance of lights over the water.

Malik hummed, a noncommittal noise. Eventually, he lay back down, and Altair followed, resting his head on his chest, his golden eyes still watching the yellow lights. He wrapped Malik's arm around himself, their fingers still linked. They lay there as the moon climbed, and Altair's eyes were trained on the world around them, flickering between flashes of light. Malik's eyes were trained on the man on his chest, watching his chest move with each breath he took.

A firefly flew too close, and Altair used his free hand to catch it, peeking into his fingers, then pulling back with a surprised snort, Malik sat up partly to look at him to find the firefly crawling on his eyebrow, and Altair shook his head again. The lightning bug refused to let go, and he watched the Grand Master swipe it from his face, scowling. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" he growled.

Malik shook his head. "Wait until the novices hear about the firefly that attacked the Grand Master."

Altair opened his fist as Malik settled back down, and they watched the bug zip away. Malik brought his friend's hand to lips and kissed it gently before settling it around his waist again. The Grand Master harrumphed, rolling over to look at him. Malik quirked an eyebrow.

"You're insufferable," he murmured, frowning.

"Me?" Malik retaliated. "I think not."

"You ruin the beautiful atmosphere."

Malik shook his head, cupping Altair's jaw and pulling him in for a soft kiss. He pressed his lips briefly against the Grand Master's and pulled back. "It is hard to ruin the atmosphere if you are the most beautiful thing out here."

Altair rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, he had a small smile on his lips.

"I have a present for you," Malik murmured. "At my waist, on top of the knife."

He looked down to see a cloth-covered package. He untied it quickly and removed the covering. It was a small, almost transparent glass jar. Altair's eyebrows knitted together as he looked over the simple design. The top had a small piece of cloth wrapped around it, with holes poked into it.

"So you can capture fireflies. I bought it from a trader from Italy when he passed by. He was a Roman glass blower."

Altair's eyes lit up in happiness, and Malik was smiling softly as the Grand Master hopped to his feet. He watched him snatch up a number of the glowing bugs. One, two, three went in, soon followed by eight, nine, ten. When he was done, he held container up to see. Small flickers of yellow light shone through, and Malik smiled at Altair's smile. Their gazes met, and the assassin sat by his friend once more, setting the container on top of his chest as he tied it shut. He sat there and watched the bugs inside, a far-off expression on his face, and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Malik nodded as Altair stood again.

"But if I am to keep them," he began.

Malik quirked an eyebrow, watching Altair look at the glass container again and purse his lips. He looked back up to the millions of fireflies around them, studying them closely. His gold eyes stood out like the flashes of light as he eventually trained his gaze on Malik.

"What do I feed them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else ever have that problem as a kid?<strong>


End file.
